Palace of Winds
by Kiliandra
Summary: Efekt Zeigarnik po przeczytaniu The Night Dances


Napisane pod wpływem inspiracji opowiadaniem ' The Night Dances' by kitsunelover.

Oczywiście robię to jedynie dla czystej rozrywki. Oryginalna historia jest genialna, jak sądzę i można by ją zostawić w stanie nienaruszonym, a jednak nie mogłam się wprost pohamować przed dopisaniem własnego zakończenia do tej gry.

* * *

Od śmierci Voldemorta minęło 20 lat. W ministerstwie urządzano dziś bal na cześć poległych. Z tej okazji pozostałych przy życiu więźniów z tamtego okresu objęła amnestia. Wypuszczono starych śmierciożerców, którym udało się dożyć tych dni. Reszta spełniła swoje dni w Azkabanie. Potter wraz z żoną brali czynny udział w odkryciu nowego pomnika. Prezentował Snape'a i Dumbledora w serdecznym geście podawania sobie miecza Gryfonów. Wypuszczono w niebo tysiące czerwonych i zielonych balonów. Sprzedano mnóstwo kapeluszy z podobiznami dwóch byłych zarządców Hogwartu z tamtego okresu.

Dziś na szczycie wieży, w której niegdyś mieszkał feniks, swój gabinet miał Neville Longbottom. Opiekunem domu Gryfonów jest Ginny Potter. Wykłada, tak jak jej dawno zmarła poprzedniczka, transmutację. Sam Wybraniec zasiada dziś w ministerstwie od kilku lat. Postanowił zająć się nauczaniem młodocianych aurorów, gdy Teddy Lupin dorósł na tyle, by zaciągnąć się w ich szeregi.

Gazety w całym kraju trąbiły o tym wydarzeniu. Lecz jest ktoś, kto nie wie, że groźni niegdyś przestępcy wyszli na wolność. Ktoś, kto w młodości uczył się na Aurora. Jednak, gdy zrozumiał, że nie kontroluje własnego mózgu na tyle by mu zaufać, wycofał się z kariery w tym zawodzie.

Hermiona Granger wyprowadziła się z Londynu na obrzeża Francji kilka lat po wojnie. Mieszka w małym domku nieopodal górskiego stoku i prowadzi schronisko dla bezdomnych thestrali. Co dzień rano pielęgnuje ich lśniącą sierść. Wyczesuje ich długie czarne grzywy. Poi i karmi. Przyjmuje też pocztę. I pomaga kozom mugoli, gdy te utkną gdzieś daleko na skarpie.

Gdy tamtego dnia opuściła Azkaban, obiecała sobie, że nigdy tam nie wróci. Że nigdy nie spojrzy w te stalowe oczy. Nie pożyczy mu żadnej książki. Nie pozwoli sobie tęsknić za jego głosem i możliwością rozmowy. Przegrała. Upokorzyła się. Wiedziała, że on gardzi nią do szpiku kości. Człowiek niezdolny, by kochać własne dziecko, nie zasługiwał na jej uwagę.

A jednak dziś przyfrunęła sowa. Usiadła na parapecie, biała niczym pierwszy śnieg. W pierwszym odruchu pomyślała, że to Hedwiga. Lecz potem przypomniała sobie, że sowa Pottera zginęła tego dnia, gdy Moody runął z nieba w dół. Cały Hogwart i Londyn był rozpaloną dziurą w jej duszy. Przypominał o martwych ludziach. O krwi. I tęsknocie. O ofiarach tej wojny, którzy na zawsze przepadli dla tego świata. O jego ustach, które paliły. O jego oczach, które mroziły. O potrzebie ucieczki jak najdalej.

Pogłaskała sowę po szyi odbierając od niej paczkę. Dała jej ciasteczko. Nie było żadnej kartki przyczepionej do przesyłki. Odwinęła papier, w który zapakowane było… pudełko czekoladek. Pamiętała je doskonale. Na wieczku stempel Azkabanu. Stary już, niemal wyblakły. Drżącą ręką otworzyła pudełko. W środku były czekoladki. A od spodu na wieczku napis:

_Czekałem w każdą niedzielę._

Serce w niej zamarło. Uderzyła w nią fala gorąca. Panika. I wściekłość. Sama nie wiedziała na co. Nie miała pojęcia skąd ta sowa. Czy kogoś przekupił? Czy stary Malfoy nudzi się w więzieniu? Była pewna, że chce ją sprowokować.

Nie da się! W końcu jest Gryfonką. Spojrzała w lustro. Na jej policzkach widniały wypieki.

– _Jaki z ciebie Gryfon tchórzu?_ – szepnęła do siebie. Ścisnęła pięści. Uciekła 20 lat temu. Wmówiła sobie, że przed śmiercią i torturami. Że przed krwią. Nigdy nie powiedziała sobie , że uciekła przed Malfoyem. A teraz on ją znalazł w tych zapomnianych przez ludzi górach. I nie ważne gdzie był. Może właśnie umierał w Azkabanie. Musi w końcu stawić mu czoła. Ostatni raz. Albo już nigdy nie spojrzy w lustro.

Wypuściła białą sowę dając jej przedtem jeść. Wysłała kolejną do wiedźmy w sąsiedniej wsi. Po czym wsiadła na swojego ulubionego thestrala i odleciała w kierunku Anglii.

Zostawiła zwierzę na polanie przy moście nieopodal więzienia. Przeszła przez mostek. Zameldowała się przy bramie, po czym weszła do środka. Swans L. Borgin – wysoki brunet zaprowadził ja do rejestracji.

– Hermiona Granger. Przyszłam w odwiedziny.

- Nazwisko więźnia?

– Lucjusz Malfoy.

– Nie mamy tu takiego.

– Dziękuję. – wyszeptała słabym głosem i wyszła.

Nie zapytała o nic. Przez chwilę przez jej trzewia przemknął ból. Była wolna. Stalowooki przestępca nie żył. Miał tu spędzić przecież resztę życia. Lucjusz Malfoy był martwy. Spokojnym krokiem poszła na polanę. Odwiązała thestrala. Wsiadła na niego głaszcząc delikatnie jego srebrzystą grzywę.

– Leć Loucy – szepnęła do klaczy. – Do domu. – gładziła delikatnie srebrzyste włosy swojego wierzchowca, a z oczu spływały jej łzy.

Powtarzała sobie, że to z powodu wolności. Podły manipulator prześladował ją nawet po śmierci. Naigrawał się z jej pochopnie złożonej obietnicy. Wbijał precyzyjne ostrze dokładnie tam gdzie chciał. Nie, Hermiona wiedziała, że nie umiałaby być aurorką. Skoro pierwszy przesłuchiwany potrafił zrobić jej papkę z mózgu, co zrobili by następni. A jednak on nie żył. Człowiek który miał być jej pamiętnikiem zniknął bezpowrotnie.

Po kilku godzinach lotu wylądowała przed swoją chatą. Na ganku czekała na nią Milli. Jej przyjaciółka wiedźma. Zdała relację o nakarmieniu zwierząt i interwencji w dolinie w sprawie owcy. I że był w południe facet szukający pracy. Powiedziała, że kazała mu wrócić jutro, choć nie sądziła że wróci. Wyglądał raczej na turystę, niż na kogoś kto znałby się na thestralach.

Hermiona pożegnała się z przyjaciółką i poszła odprowadzić klacz do zagrody. Podała jej jedzenie i wodę. Stała rozczesując jej piękną grzywę. Pogłaskała stworzenie po pysku.

- Śpij spokojnie Loucy. Śpijcie spokojnie, moje piękne. – powiedziała do reszty. Odwróciła się by opuścić stajnię i zamarła.

Miała przed sobą mężczyznę. Nawet w półmroku dostrzegała, jak jego srebrne włosy spływały miękko po ramionach. Podpierał się z lekką nonszalancją na swojej lasce. Nawet z odległości kilku metrów w mroku budynku widziała jego oczy. Patrzyły wprost na nią. Zimne. Spokojne.

Nie mogła się ruszyć. Nie mogła wypowiedzieć słowa. Nie była w stanie wyciągnąć różdżki z rękawa. Mężczyzna szybkim krokiem podszedł do niej. Chwycił jej twarz w swoje dłonie, delikatnie, jakby dotykał pajęczyny. Laska upadła z głuchym łoskotem na ziemię.

Pocałował ją.

Nie wie, czy ona pozwoliła mu na to czy nie. Nie wie czy jej usta poruszyły się. Czuła jego zapach, który nie zmienił się przez te 20 lat. Delikatnie pochwyciła jego włosy w swoje dłonie i gładziła je delikatnie. Po chwili odstąpił od niej o krok. Spojrzał w jej oczy. Bezczelnie, z lekkim drwiącym uśmiechem powiedziała do niego:

- A gdzie są twoje rękawiczki Lucjuszu?

- Zabrali mi je w Azkabanie.- odparł i zaczął wychodzić.

- Nie masz kolejnych dwudziestu lat. – rzuciła krótko za nim. Zatrzymał się. Obrócił. W tym momencie wiedziała już że wygrała.

Stała trzymając w dłoniach jego laskę. Wrócił sprężystym krokiem. Spojrzał na nią.

– Chyba masz coś co należy do mnie.

- Doprawdy? A co taka nędzna szlama mogła odebrać panu Malfoyowi?

- Godność.

- Musisz mnie za to serdecznie nienawidzić.

- Nienawidziłem.

- Co się więc zmieniło? Czy jesteś gotów przyznać, że mugol może być równy czystej krwi czarodziejowi? – jego twarz pozostała bez wyrazu.

- Nie.

- Więc nic się nie zmieniło.

- Jestem gotów przyznać, że mugol może być lepszy niż owej czystej krwi czarodziej.

- Myślałby kto, że w Azkabanie jest resocjalizacja.

- Nie ma. I nigdy nie było.

- Czego więc chcesz Lucjuszu?

- Podobno szukasz pracownika.

- Nie rozdaję tutaj jedwabnych rękawiczek do przerzucania końskiego gówna.

- Będę się więc musiał obejść bez nich.

- Lucjuszu.

- Tak?

- W pokoju gościnnym jest biblioteczka. Kilka woluminów powinno ci się spodobać. – uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. Obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę domu. Jego srebrzysto siwe włosy powiewały na wietrze, gdy znalazł się na zewnątrz.


End file.
